PS You Rock My World
by Sparkly Star
Summary: Suprise,suprise its another Jeff Hardy story. Read, read, read, read, read! Story Updated 13.4.06
1. Who is she?

So who was she then? 22 year old Janey Smith was just a small time girl from a small time place in North Carolina. Nothing really that special about her, just a quiet little thing that kept herself to herself. She had a plain and simple life and did plain and simple things- just the way she liked it. She had a small house in Cameron, which she shared with her friend Rachel that she had known since there first day of school, not too far away from where her parents lived.

On a Friday afternoon Janey worked her shift at the local supermarket, just as she always did, just like on Mondays and just like on Tuesdays. You would usually find her in there either stacking shelves or serving the customers.

"Janey!"

The small dainty young women turned around on her heels, distracting her from her shelf stacking was Matt Hardy, "Hey Matt…" she greeted with a smile.

Although Cameron was just a small place it was home to WWE wrestler Matt Hardy and his brother Jeff who was in some other wrestling company, she didn't know which one, in fact a lot of there friend were also wrestlers. Janey didn't know any of them but had made friends with Matt while at work one time. When ever the elder Hardy would come in to the shop he'd make a habit of stopping and talking to her and flirting of course.

"Aww you aren't workin' the register today? I was hoping for a discount on all of this." He joked, with a huge grin across his face, just like he always has.

She noticed all of his friends with him with two shopping trolleys full of alcohol and food. "You guys havin a party or somethin'?"

"Yup today is my birthday so we're having a huge party at my house to celebrate."

"Oh really, well happy birthday Matt."

"You're more than welcome to come you know…"

"Aww I dunno." She replied, shying away and getting back to her shelf stacking.

"Oh come on you have too it's my birthday after all. Hey what time do you get off?" he asked, not giving up on this.

"At about seven-ish."

"Well come after that then… please, then you can give me that birthday kiss you've always wanted to give me!" he joked, making Janey smile.

"Janey will you stop gossiping and get back to work please!" her boss yelled noticing her being distracted by a group of guys.

"You always get me into trouble Matt Hardy!" she laughed, turning to get back to work.

"I know, you know that's the only reason I come in here, too get you into trouble with your boss!" he laughed, "Anyway I'll see you at mine then later…" he said, not allowing her to give an answer back. Before she could even try to decline his offer he had already disappeared to the other end of the shop.

"Do you always flirt with ever girl you see Matt?" one of his friends laughed as they all carried on around the store.

* * *

Janey finished her shift at 7:05, clocked out and then was home by 7:45, she couldn't wait to get home and get in the bath and just have a nice relaxing night watching movies.

"Janey is that you?" she heard Rachel yell from somewhere in their house.

"Yeah it's me I'm home!"

"Well you gotta go out again…" she told Janey in a panic running to the door to meet her just as Janey was taking off her shoes.

"What why?"

"Because Dave is around and I think we'll be going up to bed soon…" Rachel whispered with a sly grin on her face. It was obvious of what they'd be doing.

"What Rach again! I had so stay out of the house all night on Wednesday; can't you go back to his place or something?"

"No we can't, please Jay, please do this for me I'll be your bestest friend forever." She begged, practically on her hands and knees.

"We already are best friends…" Janey sighed.

"Please…"

She sighed again and gave Rachel the look of death, "Fine… but you own me Rachel Smith, you own me big time."

"Oh thankyou, thankyou, thankyou…" her friend squealed, flinging her arms around her.

"I'm going to change first though, is that okay with you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Thankyou…" she said again before heading off to tell Dave the news.

"Hi Dave!" Janey yelled as she slowly headed up the stairs.

Rachel was always doing this, she had a new boyfriend every month or so and the first couple of weeks were always the worst. She'd bring them back to the house after nights out and have noisy sex right in the room next to her.

Rachel had met this guy last weekend and had thrown Janey out of the house twice this week already. Usually she'd just go around to her parents for dinner or something, maybe spend the night there depending on what Rachel would ask of her. But tonight though she knew that her parents were out of town, visiting relatives or something like that.

Janey decide on something that was totally unlike her, he went and changed then decided to head of to the party at the Hardy house. Usually Rachel would have to drag her out to do something like that, but tonight she had no option… she'd rather do that instead of wonder the streets by herself for hours.

She had to change from her work clothes and be ready as quickly as she could; she knew that at any second Rachel would be yelling up the stairs at her to hurry up. It gave her literally only seconds to decide on what to wear, eventually settling with a pair a skinny, tight ass jeans, black boots over the top and a plain black vest. She had to quickly do her hair, quickly do her make-up, grab her keys and then leave. She'd been hard at work all day and was dying for something to eat but decided against getting anything from the kitchen incase she walked in on something, so she just left and slammed the door shut behind her.

It wasn't too far from her own house to Matt's, she had never been there before but knew where it was, it was just probably a little over a mile.

* * *

It was definitely not hard to miss Matt's house once she'd arrived, it was totally jumping. Cars were parked all down the street and all about the drive way, fairy lights were hanging from the trees and candles were lit about all over the place. The music was thumping along loudly and the loud voices made it sound as though the whole of North Carolina was in Matt's yard.

Janey made her way through the crowds of people and began her search for Matt.

"Hello there Janey." A cheer familiar voice said, stopping her.

Turning around she noticed that she had wondered straight by Mr. Hardy, Matt's father. "Hey Mr. Hardy how are you?"

Gil Hardy was the father of Matt and Jeff Hardy, once again Janey knew him through working at the shop, Gil would only go in on the days that she was working so that they could chat.

"I'm alright darlin' I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah I bumped into Matt earlier and told me to come down, I had no idea there'd be some many people here!" she laughed as she took a second to look around.

"No me neither,"

"I don't suppose you know where Matt is do you, its just I'm gonna be wondering around here all night unless I get some help."

"I haven't seen him in a while kiddo but if want to come with me then I'm sure I can help you." She agreed and they continued the search together. "Hey Jeff…"

"Yeah Dad what is it?" Jeff asked as we met him coming down the stairs inside the house.

"This young lady here is trying to find that brother of yours; do you have any idea of where he may be?"

"Nope sorry Dad…" he told him, noticing Janey standing next to his father he immediately switched his attention to her. "Hi…"

"Hey," she replied smiling back.

"Well Janey here is trying to find him."

"You're trying to find my brother?" Jeff asked curiously by now totally forgetting his father was even there.

"Yeah he asked me to stop by, so here I am but then there's no Matt. I think I'm gonna give up though, I'll just stick with your Dad I think, I don't know anyone else here so I feel like a bit of an ass."

"Hey it's alright, come with me and I'll find him I think I can do a better job." He grinned. "Don't worry Dad I'll take over…" And once again I began my search as Jeff led the way and I followed.

"We aren't getting very far with this are we?" Janey laughed, she and Jeff had been looking for ages now.

"No I guess we're not. Giving up time I think, lets go and get a drink…"

"Yeah alright then." She agreed as they leaded over to the drinks table.

"Besides if I know my brother, I'm sure there'll be more chance of bumping into him here." Jeff laughed, handing Janey a beer. "Is that alright for you?"

"Oh yeah that's perfect thankyou."

"So your names Janey then right?"

"Yup that's right."

"So how do you know my brother then?"

"Erm I guess we don't know each other well, he just stops by where I work sometimes and always makes time to talk to me. Your brothers a really nice guy."

"Yep well I think so too." He agreed with smile spread across his face. "So you came her alone then?" he asked, taking a sip from his bottle of beer.

"Yup… kind of sad though huh? Coming to a party all by my self."

"I don't think it is…"

"Hey Janey you made it!" Matt suddenly yelled.

"Yeah hey you, I've been looking for you!" Janey replied laughing as Matt stumbled his way over to her. "Oh my God how much have you been drinking?" she laughed.

"So you've come to give me my birthday kiss then have you?"

"Err no I came to have a 'birthday' drink with you." She replied, taking at bottle from the table and giving it to him in hopes of moving away from this whole kissing business."

"Cheers…" Matt slurred, holding up his drink.

"Cheers Matt, happy birthday."


	2. Walk Home

She actually did have a lot of fun at the party, she hung out with Matt for a while had a few birthday drinks with him and then Jeff introduced her to there friends and some of Jeff's band mates.

By now the party had more or less died down, really all that was left were a few of Matt and Jeff's close friends. They were all sitting around in the living room; Janey was talking to Shannon about music- who is also a WWE superstar.

"Oh hey look at the time I had better get going." She said interrupting him, "Sorry Shannon but I really have to go…" realising that it had gone 2 in the morning already.

"Aww what, now? Nah you have to stay and have another drink with us." Shannon said to her looking up at her now standing up.

"Nah I can't I'm sorry. Another time maybe guys." She told them all as she stood from where she was sitting on the carpeted floor. "It was really nice to meet you all." He told when with a smile.

"Hey did I hear you say you were going home?" Gil asked her, coming over interrupting the goodbyes.

"Yeah its really getting late now, my house mate will be wondering where I have got to. She'll be worried about me."

"How are you getting back?"

"Walking…"

"Alone?"

"Yeah it's alright I know the way." She laughed.

"No I'm not letting you walk home all that way by yourself. It's too dangerous out there at night."

Janey smiled to herself, thinking about how nice of Gil it was to even care about her wellbeing.

"No seriously I'll be alright, its fine, don't you worry about me." she replied, trying to protest.

"Hey Jeff, come over here boy!" Gil yelled over to his son.

"Yeah Dad what is it?" Jeff asked him, looking Janey up and down.

"This young lady is planning on walking home… alone."

"You can't go by yourself." I answered plainly, lookin her straight in the eye.

"Seriously guys, I'll be fine, I really do have to get home so I'm gonna have to make a move." She tried to walk away but Jeff grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Wait, I'll walk back with you…" Jeff said putting hi beer bottle to his lips and taking one last gulp.

"You really don't have too…" she protested, putting him out was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Yes I do, now come on..." he said putting down the empty bottle.

There was no use arguing, she thought maybe she'd be able to stop Jeff from going with her but Gil would never have it. She gave in and said her goodbyes to Mr Hardy and her new friends then she and Jeff set off on her journey home.

"I feel real bad for you having to do this Jeff. I wouldn't mind if you went back." She asked as they walked next to her. She folded her arms to try and keep warm the best she could, they night time air had definitely got cooler now that it was the early hours of the morning.

"I don't mind walking you home Janey, so shut up about it." he laughed. "But anyway where's your boyfriend, isn't this his job?"

"Nope no boyfriend for me." She laughed.

"Oh right… so you live at home by your self then?"

"Nah I share with a friend, to be honest she was the main reason I came."

"Whys that?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested in her.

"She has had her latest gentleman friend and with it being her it means there's no doubt she'll be giving him a tour of her bedroom."

"Ahh a playa then is she?" Jeff laughed.

"As are you or so I've heard." Janey grinned back looking over at him.

"Ah ha who was it who told you that?"

"No one in particular, I guess that was just what the word on the street was." She replied with a shiver.

"Hey are you cold? You're shivering."

"Nah I'm alright."

"No you aren't here have this." Jeff said to her as they stopped in their tracks. Jeff took off this hoodie, leaving himself in nothing more than a t-shirt and then wrapped it around her. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, thankyou, but not for you…" she told him as they continued there walk.

"I'm fine, I'm a wrestler remember, thick skinned…"

"If you say so." She smiled.

"Yeah I do say so actually… Hey watch out!" he yelled grabbing her just as a car suddenly sped past them fast. "JACK ASS!" He yelled out loudly to the person driving the car, although there was no chance of them hearing him, he then turned his attention quickly back onto Janey. "Are you alright?" he asked still holding on to her.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Janey replied as they both realised that Jeff was still actually holding on to her.

"I knew you'd never survive walking home on your own…" Jeff sniggered, once again carrying on, on their journey.

"Hey I would have been just fine on my own!" She protested.

"No you would not, look at what just happened!" he laughed.

"Yeah but if you hadn't have been here then I wouldn't have been so close to the road!" she argued back, trying to defend herself.

"Yeah whatever…" he mocked flirtingly. "Anyways so tell me about yourself Miss Janey…"

"About myself? There's nothing much to tell really. Anyway why, why do you wanna know?" Janey asked him, getting suspicious.

"I'm just curious that's all…"

"Curiosity killed the poor little cat don't you know…" she laughed.

"Yeah well I'm a cat with 9 lives still left so I can afford to loose a couple don't you think… come on how old are you? There you go a nice easy one to start you of with…"

"9 lives? Judging by the way you wrestle Hardy Boy I think I'd beg to differ! As for your question… I'm 22…"

"When's y…"

"Hey you have to answer the questions too!"

"Okay, I'm 28. So when is your birthday?"

"July."

"August."

"Who is you favourite wrestler?" he asked cunningly.

"I don't have one." She laughed.

"I don't believe you…"

"Well I'm telling the truth!"

"Okay then what about if you didn't choose one then all of your hair would drop out?"

"My hair would fall out!"

"Answer the question then?" he laughed putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I need help, I don't know any wrestlers."

"Oh what? You are so useless at this game! Although hang on, I've got one for ya…"

"Go on then…"

"Who's your favourite out of the Hardy Boyz then?"

"What you can't ask me that!"

"Yes I can!"

"Fine I say Matt!" Janey laughed, pinching Jeff's arm that was still over her shoulders playfully.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I think you mean me don't you?"

"Err no I don't think I do. I know Matt better than I know you."

Jeff suddenly stopped her walking any further by pulling her back "How about if I was to do this…?" he asked softly as he went in to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" she laughed pulling away from him about a second before his lips were about to touch hers.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he replied, taking gentle hold of her face and going for it again.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Like I'd kiss you Jeff Hardy!" Janey laughed, seeing the funny side of it. "I knew you were a playa, I knew I was right, I'm not going to kiss you."

"Hey how can you say that, maybe I really did want to kiss you." He protested as Janey carried on along the road, Jeff hot on her heels.

"Oh whatever Hardy boy, the only reason you are trying to kiss me is to fill your 'quota' for the day!" she replied sarcastically laughing.

"Well if that's the way you think then fine then it's your loss," he laughed.

"Fine I guess it is then isn't it?" she replied with a grin on her face looking at him as he looked back. The two of them flirted and joked about for the rest of the way back to Janey's house.

"This is me then…" she told him as they approached her house.

"Aww back already, so do I get a thankyou kiss then?" he asked with a grin ear to ear.

"Thankyou for what?"

"Walking you home!"

"Hey I never asked you to walk me back; I said I would be fine on my own." She laughed.

"Yeah but you had more fun than you would have had by yourself."

"You never give in do you?"

"How about a kiss goodnight then?"

"Err would you like the easy two lettered answer or would you like the more explicit two worded answer to that question?" Janey said right up close to him, laughing.

"Oh go on then I'll have the explicit one if ya like."

"Alright then… Fuck off…" she laughed.

"Oh thanks."

"Hey you had better get a move on; you have to get back home to Matt's yet."

"Well seems as I'm not gonna get this kiss then I may as well." He smiled.

"Oh yeah hey here you go…"she suddenly remembered, taking off Jeff's hoodie and handing it back to him. "Happy walking then Mr Hardy…" Janey said to him as she left him and made her way to her house.

"Sweet dreams!" he called to her, watching her until she got into her house safely.


End file.
